Teachers
Teachers are some of the main NPCs the player has to watch out for. Teachers are placed in every classroom in the school. All of the teachers are the same female model for the debug builds. If a teacher is killed, the game will randomly regenerate a new teacher to replace the one that died.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630070945235927040 Info These are a few of the characters that Yandere-chan cannot interact with or kill. If the player tries to kill a teacher, she will grab Yandere-Chan's hand and pin her to the ground, resulting in the "Expelled" game over. The only way to kill a teacher is by spending study points on the Physical Education stat; which hasn't been fully added. It is unknown if in the complete game, there will be more than one way to kill a teacher. If a teacher witnesses you murder a student, the teacher will immediately chase you and pin you down. You cannot outrun a teacher due to her fast speed. If a student with the teacher's pet personality witness you murder another student, they will run to their favorite teacher (this is the class the student attends) and tell her what happened. The student and the teacher will run to the dead body and, if the body is still there, the teacher will call the police. The teacher will then guard the corpse, making it impossible to dispose of the corpse without her noticing you. However, if the body is quickly moved out of sight then the teacher will conclude that it was just a prank, leaving the student mentally scarred. * If the player is spotted by a teacher while bloody, carrying a weapon, visibly insane, or taking panty shots, they will be expelled from school. * If the player enters another teacher’s class while their class is in session, the teacher will tell the player to leave the room. If the player doesn’t exit a teacher’s class after being told repeatedly to leave, the teacher will take disciplinary measures against the player, leading to expulsion. * If the player is late for a class, the teacher will scold the player. The intensity of the scolding depends on how late the player was. The player will also get fewer Study Points to allocate that day. Appearance So far, all teachers share the same model. They share Yandere-chan's hairstyle, albeit in a dark brown color. Their eyes are the same shade of brown. They wear light grey blazers over flower patterned shirts, black pants cut off at the knees, and grey bow-tie high heels. Teacher Names * Rino Fuka (Yandere-chan , Koharu Hinata , and Hayato Haruki 's teacher) * Shiori Risa (Mei Mio and Ryusei Koki 's teacher) * Reina Nana (Yui Rio and Haruto Yuto 's teacher) * Natsuki Anna (Yuna Hina and Sota Yuki 's teacher) * Kaho Kanon (Riku Soma, Senpai, and Kokona Haruka's teacher) * Karin Hana (Saki Miyu, Pippi Osu, and Sora Sosuke's teacher) Quotes *Note that the player is Yandere-chan. -After catching Yandere-chan holding a weapon. -After catching Yandere-chan covered in blood. -After catching Yandere-chan being visibly insane. -After catching Yandere-chan taking panty shots. -When warning Yandere-chan to leave a different classroom while on session, organized from the first to the last warning. -After running out of patience with Yandere-chan for not leaving the classroom. -After resisting Yandere-chan's attack before pinning her to the ground. -After being late for class, organized from being late for the first time to the fourth time. -After being informed by a student with the Teacher's Pet personality about what he witnessed. -After discovering a corpse. -Calling the police/paramedics after discovering a corpse. -After she found out that Yandere-chan (the player) was the murderer if they show up at the scene of the crime covered in blood before chasing her. -Concluding to a student with the Teacher's Pet personality that his murder report was a prank (If Yandere-chan gets away with murder.) -After catching Yandere-chan killing a student, dragging a corpse in front of her, and chasing down Yandere-chan. Trivia *Interestingly, in the game's files, Teacher's portraits are listed as Students (more specifically, Student 15-20) instead of their own separate NPC. *The teachers names are a reference to the top female Japanese names of 2012. This has been proven by Dev on his twitter. Gallery Category:School Staff Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Akademi High Category:Minor Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Interactable Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Strict